Inductors have many applications in wireless communications systems such as radio frequency (RF) systems, cellular communications systems, and wireless networks. For example, an inductor may form part of the front-end circuitry of a wireless device such as an integrated circuit (IC) of an R-F transceiver.
Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) technology integrates microelectronics with various mechanical and electromechanical elements (e.g., sensors, actuators) on a substrate. MEMS technology may be utilized to reduce the size of front-end circuitry in a wireless device by fabricating systems with components having dimensions of only a few microns.